Piezoelectric resonator devices used in electronic equipment or the like have become more and more microminiaturized and thinner in recent years. In order to improve production efficiency of piezoelectric resonator devices, a manufacturing method has been proposed in which constituent members of piezoelectric resonator devices are handled not in units of a single (individual) piezoelectric resonator device, but in units of a wafer that is integrally formed with constituent members of a large number of piezoelectric resonator devices, and multiple constituent members are bonded to one another in the wafer state and then divided into pieces so that a large number of piezoelectric resonator devices are simultaneously and collectively obtained (see Patent Document 1, for example).